


Have Mercy On Me

by vampirexchild



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Frank Iero, Demons, Edgeplay, Evil Gerard, Light Sadism, M/M, Pain Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing, Top Gerard Way, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexchild/pseuds/vampirexchild
Summary: Something appears in Frank's room every night every time the witching hour engulfs the darkness. While he knows he should fear the creature of the night, he succumbs to his wicked ways once he accepts his demon Gerard is the manifestation of all his sexual daydreams.





	Have Mercy On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was originally split into two parts, but I thought why not paste as one long oneshot? I hope you like Frank with a pain kink.

Frank knew he should have called a priest, purchased a vial of precious holy water and sage to burn to cleanse the house of the darkness living inside it. He could feel it whenever he passed through the front door, the heavy atmosphere followed by the permanent and chilling feeling that something was keeping its eyes on him, watching his every move. No one felt comfortable staying in his home because whatever lived in the shadows was highly possessive, leaving a vicious mask on each and every one of them until it chased them away and he was left all alone again. Not entirely alone, however, and he was a fool to become used to the cold touches to his skin whenever he began to fall asleep on the couch, the whispered voices he could hear coming from separate rooms when no one else was around. Scratches on his hips, his back, his thighs, all from the touch of the demon taking over his household and claiming Frank along with it.

Any person with a right mind would try their best to rid of the demonic presence to live in peace. Horror films portrayed frantic families living out their worst nightmares with nondivine spirits coming for them in the dead of night, making their lives a living hell until they had no choice but to turn to a holy light to return them to safety. In reality, Frank didn't discover horrifying faces leering at him in the dark, no blood soaked messages loitered the walls, no possession took place, and there certainly was not any violent outbursts from the spirit aimed towards him. Perhaps to those he brought home, but he didn't need them anymore, not when he found himself becoming fond of the company of the demonic being whose warmth only shone through with him. Warmth rapidly turned into heat, burning Frank in the best way possible, his own secret he wished to keep with him for the rest of eternity.

It came to him in the form of a woman at first. The glow of the alarm clock beside him told him the time was three in the morning, but in his half asleep consciousness, Frank thought he was still in a dream. He saw her standing in the corner of the room, the open window letting in silver moonlight and the fluttering breeze from outside. The lighting shimmered over her flawless pale skin and round hips, silk and lace draped over her curvy form until it stopped at her full thighs, the rest of her legs exposed and as soft as the material covering her. Her hair was long and black as ink, her lips red and her eyes a green hazel that sparkled with lust in the minimal lighting. She swayed softly on her feet, her sweet scent filling the room and causing Frank's gut to stir with arousal as she lifted her hand and trailed her slender fingers over the swell of her breasts, tracing the cleavage peeking out from the bralette keeping her from being exposed. Her wavy hair fluttered in the breeze and framed her soft face, her fingers trailing lower and lower until they reached the spot in between her thighs. Her moan, quiet and feminine, echoed like a siren's call to an unknowing sailor traveling across the most dangerous sea.

She was his. Or, rather, he was hers. Frank belonged to the woman that night, despite their roles leaving Frank full of need to have something sliding inside of him, opening him up and using him until he couldn't see straight anymore. He touched the woman, pleased her, tasted her sweetness until she shook with near orgasmic tremors and shoved him away, her wet heat sliding over him over and over until the both of them metaphorically exploded under the hot touch of their hands and the pleasure of his hot cock shoving into her while she rode him until the headboard rattled against the wall. He could hear her ghostly whispers, feel the unnatural chill of her breath as she whispered to him while he drifted away into a disoriented state with his skin still buzzing from the intensity of the moment they shared. She was touching his body with a feathery touch, tilting his head up to look into his eyes while his body secretly wished his one desire could have been fulfilled after having nothing for so long. Before he fell into a well of blackness, her eyes sparkled with curiosity, her form slowly fading away into nothing but a shadow as the hour of three in the morning ticked away from the night and she could no longer be in the arms of Frank.

It was no longer a woman the next time he saw it in a flesh and blood form. Once again, it struck at three in the morning and Frank was awaken by the change in the atmosphere, the coldness filling the room and causing him to shiver despite being wrapped in the warmest blanket he owned. It wasn't watching him from a distance, but it decided to make an immediate move when he began to stir. He'd barely scanned the room when it was sensually crawling towards him on the bed, hazel eyes twinkling in the darkness with unnatural lighting. Frank opened his mouth to scream, but he was stopped by the demon pressing its pale finger to his lips. Allowing him to drink in the sight of it, his mouth went dry as he assessed the form the demon took that evening.

He was similar to the woman, but everything was more defined, the lack of breasts and an hourglass structure making it obvious to him that he had become a man for Frank. His hair was shorter, the raven locks messier in the way they fell around his pale face with a rounded jawline, his features still feminine in the way his eyelashes curled and his smaller lips remained soft and slightly parted. He was pale and smooth, complete with a hard, pink cock bobbing heavily in between his strong thighs, the tip flushed and swollen. He was large in his size and the sight of his cock made all of the blood in Frank's body surge to his lower regions so his own dick stood erect through his pajama pants. The man's hands were large as they pressed against Frank's chest and pinned him to the bed, taking control until Frank was shaking and crying out from every sensation exploding through his all too submissive body. It was what he needed, who he needed, and although this may have been a demon taking his body as its own, he'd never felt more blessed in his entire life than he did while being fucked by his filthiest fantasy.

Nights such as that continued for weeks until it became months, nights full of sex and heavy breaths, his brain forming an internal alarm clock so he would always awaken at three in the morning as the demon appeared beside him, immediately leaning in and scraping sharp teeth against his bottom lip in a heated kiss. Frank couldn't get enough of him, even if he wasn't human when the hour wasn't the only time spirits could manifest as something passable of a human being. Their one hour spent together every night kept Frank anxiously waiting for the next session, his body anticipating it greatly. Although he may not have been penetrated every night, he received something that left him feeling weak until he woke the next morning. Frank was falling into a dangerous pit all the while, finding himself kissing the demon when he came and tangling his fingers into his hair until he faded away into nothing and he was left feeling empty in more than one way. Frank was being idiotic, but he didn't ever want it to stop. The demon was the closest to having a lover he could ever get, someone who would please him unconditionally and kiss him like he was the only man left on the earth.

Frank eagerly spread his legs for the demon to crawl in between. His cock was pulsing, hard where it laid against his stomach, and he was burning hot to the touch. He panted desperately while watching the demon approach him on all fours, wrapping his pale hand around Frank's throat and pushing his head down to cover his body with his own. Pale, perfect, completely solid and so fucking good where he rubbed against Frank. Frank gasped and rutted his hips, sliding the wet tip of his cock all over the demon's and making a mess out of them both. Frank's demon let out a warped little chuckle, wrapping his fingers tightly around the side of Frank's throat and squeezing until the air flow was cut off. Frank's body surged with a thrill, his dick twitching, toes curling into the sheets from the sensation of being choked by the perfect hand of his demon. He continued to rock down onto Frank, grinning with a mouth full of small teeth he knew were sharp enough to cut through a layer of flesh, loving the way the pain and panic aroused Frank so deeply.

" _Please_ , fuck." Frank choked out, shamelessly bucking his hips up into the demon and spreading his legs wider. He gasped for breath, but nothing entered his throat, only the pressure of solid fingers pressing against his skin so strongly. He wanted to moan, but he couldn't in his position.

"I love the way you beg." He purred. There was always an edge to his otherwise soft voice, something cold wrapping around every word to remind Frank that what he let drive inside of him wasn't one of his own kind. The demon let go of Frank's throat to allow the latter to gasp for air, crawling down his body and wrapping his hand around Frank's aching cock tightly. Frank's hips lifted in a burst of impatience, wanting the slide of the demon's hand to cause friction against his dick for something more than just flaming arousal driving him insane. The demon laughed at his impatience, enjoying every bit of torture surging through Frank as he ever so slowly tightened his hand and moved his fist down the length of his leaking dick. He thrived off of weakness, submission included. Frank knew it kept him from starving, and if feeding this beautiful creature kept him coming back for more, he would give up his body as many times as possible.

"I need more, please, oh god." Frank threw his head back and started moving up into the tightness of the demon's fist.

"That name isn't welcome, here, baby." The demon bowed his head, looking up at Frank through his sinfully long eyelashes. "There's nothing holy about what I'm going to do to you." He poked his pink tongue out, lapping at the head of Frank's cock, wrapping his lips around it and sucking until Frank cried out and shoved into his hot mouth. The demon moaned lowly around his length, lips stretching around it. He scraped his nails over Frank's skin roughly, leaving raised red lines in his wake, and Frank sobbed from the hot pleasure he got from the pain.

"Harder, fuck, _harder_." Frank tightly grasped the sheets, wanting to feel the pain alongside the bliss being injected into his veins.

The demon growled softly around Frank's length much to the human's delight and he curled his fingers, digging his nails into the soft skin of Frank's thighs and dragging them down slowly while the sharpness of the nail cut into the thin flesh and left streamers of blood in their wake. Frank screamed out softly, fucking into the demon's mouth, pain and pleasure playing a dangerous duo in his body. The demon slid his mouth off of Frank and licked his spit dribbled lips. He bowed his head lapped at the stinging wounds, sucking all of the blood into his mouth and moaning greedily at the taste.

Frank opened his legs when the demon began kissing and sucking the skin around his thighs, smearing blood across his face in the process. His mouth travelled to the insides of Frank's legs, moving in between them to slide his hot tongue across one of Frank's balls. Frank shuddered heavily, fighting not to rock his hips and disrupt the touch of the smooth tongue rubbing against him. He whimpered, the demon's tongue now traveling across his perineum until the tip barely grazed his hole. He jolted at the foreign feeling and the demon chuckled, spreading Frank's thighs further apart.

"All in good time, my dear." He purred, his breath incredibly cold between Frank's legs. Frank drew his lip in between his bottom lip and whined in desperation, awaiting for something to happen. Time only granted them so much of what infinity had to offer. Wasting it on foreplay seemed a much greater sin to him than fucking a demon.

"Please, I want you to fuck me." Frank panted, propping himself up on his elbows. The demon glanced up at him through his jet black lashes, his fingertip tracing around the rim of Frank's hole until it clenched in anticipation, his body thrumming.

"If I knew you were such a cock slut, I would have never appeared to you in the form of a woman." It chuckled lowly, pointed tongue flitting over his bottom lip slowly. He leaned down and spat on Frank's entrance, circling around the puckered hole with his finger and spitting again to slide it in with ease. Frank moaned loudly, his legs trembling.

"You were still beautiful then." Frank breathed, his voice shaky as the demon's finger began dragging in and out of him. He could feel himself clenching down onto it every time it exited his body, begging him silently not to stop. The demon hummed lowly, an eerie rasp giving the noise a certain coldness. Frank gasped when a second finger entered him, both of them digging in deep and crooking until they bumped onto the one spot inside of Frank that made his body sing. He arched his back, legs snapping shut on instinct. The demon quickly parted them again, biting the inside of his thigh as a warning not to do it again. Frank shuddered violently, the fingers pumping in and out of him quickly until he was a shaking, sweating mess on the sheets.

"Such a good human." The demon growled softly, pulling his fingers out. He fixed his grip on Frank's body, quickly flipping him over. Frank flopped onto his stomach, gasping and scrambling to rise onto his hands and knees with shaky arms. The demon pressed his body against Frank's back, cold and solid, his hard cock pressing against Frank's ass wonderfully.

"So good," Frank panted, unconsciously rocking back against the dick pressed against him while his mouth hung open, lips shiny with spit from where he licked and sucked on his bottom lip throughout the process of being pleasured. "Good enough for you to fuck me?"

The demon dragged his nails teasingly over Frank's hips, yanking him backwards to reached underneath him to tightly grip his leaking cock. Frank's body jerked, a wanton moan bursting past him lips.

"I'll fuck you as hard as you want," The demon whispered, sex and lust dripping from his lips hotly in a contrast to the coldness of his skin. He let go of Frank's cock after a few heavy strokes, trailing his hands further down and around to grasp his ass and spread him open. Frank jumped when his hole was spit on yet again, knowing it would be painful once he was penetrated. He couldn't wait for the sting, the friction yet to come. The demon rubbed the head of his cock against Frank's hole, then his whole length slid in between his crack, sliding up and down much to his pleasure. Frank trembled, wriggling his hips in a silent plea.

When his demon entered him, he cried out from the stretch, the pain, something much larger than a few fingers opening his body and shoving inside until it immediately hit his prostate like the demon memorized its exact location. Frank rocked his hips, moaning loudly, wetting his lips. They worried little for condoms because, as a being that wasn't quite human even if he took the form of one, the demon couldn't ejaculate anything. He felt the bliss of an orgasm, always expressing when he did, but a tiny part of Frank wished he could be filled with the heat of the aftermath of his orgasm, feel it dripping down his thighs in the most satisfying way.

The demon began a fast pace immediately. He shoved in and out, the smooth tip of his cock hitting Frank's prostate with every single quick stroke until Frank couldn't stop the string of noises spilling past his parted lips. Pleasure shocked through his body with each movement so his body writhed and jolted, a sheen of sweat beginning to glisten over his tingling, flushed skin. He pushed his hips back against the cock driving inside of him, his skin slapping against the demon's pale skin until the sound rang throughout the room followed by their heavy breathing and noises of satisfaction.

Soon enough, the demon had a tight grip on Frank, pounding into the young man without a single rest in between each of his strokes. Frank moaned loudly into the room, his hair sticking to his sweat slick forehead and his lips hanging open until a dribble of spit slowly fell from them, his eyes tightly shut as he succumbed to the pain and the pleasure crashing into him. The demon's cock felt almost too good stretching him open, shoving inside of him so deep and rubbing against his prostate like it was built only to bring him the most phenomenal feeling to ever exist. He must have looked like the world's most pathetic whore, allowing a entity coming from great evil to come and fuck him until he physically couldn't stay awake any longer, using him to his great pleasure and shedding his blood to claim his body, own him entirely. Frank's body jolted with each thrust, swollen lips shaping around countless whimpers and moans that filtered into the room. He wanted more, needed more, and his body cried out for something no ordinary person would beg for so pathetically.

"Fuck, oh fuck, _more_ ," Frank whimpered, curling his fingers around the sheets and gasping. "Hurt me, it feels so fucking good when you hurt me."

The demon growled in response to his masochistic plea. Frank lit up with excitement, fucking himself on the cock slamming into him roughly until it burned in the most fantastic way. The demon leaned over him, his chest pressed tightly against Frank's back so their bodies were molded together in a contrast of cold against hot. Frank's breath hitched upon the feeling of the demon's cold hand curling around his neck, fingers digging in until the pressure became so hard that the air couldn't get into Frank's lungs. He let out a strangled moan, his cock twitching wildly. The demon kissed all across his jaw, the back of his neck, his nails gently raking down the curve of Frank's waist until they reached his hip and began to dig into the soft flesh until the sting turned into a mighty painful bite. Frank bucked forward, the demon's nails sinking into his flesh and dragging downwards until he felt blood falling down his hips in small droplets, landing on the cream colored sheets and staining them. The pain sang in each of his pores, wrapping around his spine, traveling to in between his legs where his cock hung heavy. Precome leaked out from the tip in a clear string dripping onto the covers below him and he cried out loudly.

"Yes! _Ah_ , so fucking - oh fuck!" Frank nearly screamed out when the demon slashed at him again, his teeth biting his tender skin around his throat.

Frank couldn't handle the sensory overload. He was gasping, his skin incredibly tight over his twitching muscles, and he was beginning to see spots in his vision each time the demon pounded against his abused prostate. His arms gave out underneath him and he collapsed onto the mattress, his face planted onto the plush sheets and his ass raised in the air for the demon's use. He writhed, his cock trapped between himself and the mattress, leaking wildly. The demon released his grip on Frank's throat and the human gasped for air, letting out broken, whorish moans as the demon dragged him backwards and roughly fucked him, groaning at the tightness of Frank clenching around him each time his body reacted. Frank's skin was throbbing greatly from where it had been sliced into, sweat leaking into the wound and making his eyes well with tears from the severe sting. The demon was not gentle in the cuts he left, his sharpened nails would cut into his flesh like it was only a delicate streamer and he would bleed until a bandage stopped the blood from leaking out. Frank only became more aroused from the pain, grinding against the surface below him and letting his weak body be fucked into, used by the demon who had Frank wrapped around his finger.

The demon wrapped his arms around Frank, hauling him up so he was settled on the bed with his knees planted against the mattress, legs spread. Frank gasped as he was hoisted onto the demon's lap, his back pressed firmly against the demon's cold chest.

"Ride me, be a good little slut for me." The demon purred into his ear, stroking the lobe of Frank's ear with the tip of his tongue. Frank shuddered greatly, mustering all of his strength to sink back down onto the demon's thick cock and fill himself once more. He let out a long, breathy moan, throwing his head back. He began lifting himself, then he slammed himself back down, making the both of them moan. With the demon's arms wrapped around him, Frank began to bounce onto his cock, his thighs already burning from the quick pace he decided on. Their skin slapped together and he could feel the blood from his wounds spreading all over their skin, the heat from his own body slowly thawing out the ice coldness of the demon's skin. His velvety lips kissed all across the side of Frank's exposed neck, moving as they let out ligatures of filth, his own version of praise. Telling Frank what a whore he was, such a slut for riding him like he was meant for it. Frank soaked it all up, bouncing rapidly on the demon's cock until his muscled ached and burned.

The demon noticed when he began to fade away. He held onto Frank tightly, pressing his lips against the spot until his ear and scraping his teeth against it, thrusting up into Frank at a blinding pace until the human screamed out and he couldn't take it anymore. His body coiled up tightly and he went limp, letting his body be used, his lungs not gathering enough oxygen into them. Frank snapped as soon as he'd been winded. His insides twisted and filled with euphoria, his cock swelling and leaking precome until the last push against his prostate sent him over the edge. He bucked his lips and his come spurted from the head of his cock, thick ropes of hot white liquid coming out of him in bursts in time with the clench of muscles under his skin. The demon moaned loudly into Frank's neck, feeling the human's asshole clenching tightly over him and creating the most pleasurable pressure against his throbbing cock.

"That's right, my little whore, come for me." The demon snarled, his voice a mixture of poison and honey so sweet. 

Frank could tell when the demon came. His thrusts became uneven, frantic, slamming further into him until he stilled for one second and let out the breathiest, most beautiful moan, fingers digging into the softness of Frank's thighs. Nothing filled him, nothing came out from the tip of the demon's cock, but the swell inside of him made Frank moan through his orgasm, pushing down against him so it pressed against his prostate. The sensitive part of him rang with pleasure, but throbbed in pain from overuse, causing him to hiss softly and wrap his hand around his dick that was now beginning to grow soft after releasing everything he had to give. Frank panted, pressed up against the demon, rolling his head from side to side when he felt he couldn't support the weight of it. The demon trailed his cold hands along Frank's thighs, running up his sides, gently kissing and sucking the sensitive skin on the side of his neck. Frank moaned weakly, phantom sensations wracking down his spine. Blood still trickled from him, having slowed down since the wounds had been opened. He could truly feel the burn now, the soreness and the pain decorating his body in the form of come and multiple marks of erotic violence.

Frank lifted himself off of the demon's cock, wincing, and went to flop onto the mattress in a heap. His chest rose and fell, covered in fluids and not being bothered to leave to take a rinse. He also, more than anything, didn't want to leave his demon when they only had fifteen minutes left to spare. Already, as the demon crawled into the spot beside him, Frank could see the warped outline of him. A strange, black glow wrapping around his form, one that would consume him until he became a black mist that faded away into the night. He wished the demon didn't have to leave him, he wished he could have him for the entire evening to appreciate him as much as he could.

Gently, the demon turned Frank over so he laid on his stomach on the bed. Frank knew this ritual well, anticipating it because of the way his insides knotted together and butterflies erupted in the midst of it all. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to him, the demon now coming to straddle his thighs.

The demon's careful hands ran down the expanse of Frank's back, all the way to where it curved in and one of his tattoos laid inked onto his skin. The demon hummed softly, the rasp still evident to remind Frank that he was not by any means pure as he appeared. The demon leaned down, sliding his body across Frank's, bringing his lips to the base of his spine. Frank shuddered, warmth blooming in every part of him. The demon brought his soft lips to the wounds and scratched loitering Frank's hips, the dried and fresh blood staining his skin. The entity pressed his lips so softy to each of them, causing Frank to flinch lightly. He let out a hiss as the wounds began to close, heal, the feeling similar to a snake slithering along his back. He shuddered, and then it was over, and the demon kissed a trail up his back, his tongue coming out to run along the skin.

"Better?" He whispered once he was at Frank's ear again. Frank nodded, smiling gently. He turned around underneath the demon, reaching up to tangle his fingers into the demon's inky hair and pull him down into a kiss. The demon was used to rough, searing kisses, so the kiss wasn't quite so gentle, but Frank could tell he tried to hold back for him. Frank knew he shouldn't, but he was filled with love, a yearning for something he couldn't have. They kissed for a long moment, tongues sensually sliding together, and the demon's teeth nibbled lightly on Frank's bottom lip.

When they pulled away, Frank looked up at the demon with a half lidded gaze, taking in the delicate features and the cold, glowing eyes gazing back at him. "You never told me your name."

The demon blinked slowly, eyes calculating and deep hazel. "I never had one."

Frank was mildly surprised. He brushed his fingers through the entity's silky dark hair veiling around his pale face. "Can I give you a name?"

The latter pulled away from Frank, choosing to settle down next to him instead, his arm propped against the pillows and his cheek resting in his palm. His pale body was glorious and shamelessly on display, his empty eyes watching Frank as he nodded once and waited for him to choose a name.

Frank turned his body, his gaze flickering back and forth between the entity's face and his body as he mentally flitted through an abundance of names. It couldn't be anything basic or plain, the demon was much too brilliant for a title made for a mundane. Frank continued to think, biting his bottom lip for a moment - until one particular name popped into his mind and stuck there, refusing to leave, and when Frank placed it over the demon, it clicked so perfectly that it couldn't be avoided.

"Gerard." Frank whispered, a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

The demon's head cocked to the side a fraction, his lifeless eyes glistening as he thought about the name picked out for him. "Gerard." He said to himself, his voice quiet with a curl of curiosity wrapping around his tone.

"Do you like it?"

The entity thought for a moment before he made up his mind. He smiled, a rare genuine one, and he nodded in approval.

Frank moved closer to Gerard, his heart warming despite not wanting to feel these emotions for something that couldn't coexist with him in the world. He licked his lips and looked into the hollow eyes of a being who more than likely couldn't feel love. He existed to fuck, claim, make something bleed and breathe all the same. Frank pressed the palm of his hand against Gerard's pale chest, expecting to find a heartbeat, but finding nothing but cold skin.

"Have there been other people before me?" Frank asked, his voice nothing above a frail whisper. He glanced at the demon from underneath his eyelashes.

Gerard looked like he was hesitating for a fleeting moment. He parted his lips, touching Frank's hip possessively. "Yes."

Frank took the blow to his heart, but he knew he shouldn't have expected anything less. He sucked in a shaky breath, his mind insisting that he keep torturing himself. "Have you fucked them all?"

Gerard's mouth twitched, his hand tightening around Frank's hip. "Yes. In different forms, depending on what they want the most."

Frank nodded slowly. "Is . . . this not your true form?" He looked down at where his hand slowly slid down Gerard's chest, smoothing over the hairless skin as soft as a downy feather underneath his fingers. After he asked the question, it was silent for a moment. He only heard his own quiet breathing and his mind racing, not quite wanting to believe that this version of Gerard was only a form of his fantasies. He would feel like he was sleeping with a lie, something who didn't trust him enough to show his true form.

Gerard touched underneath Frank's chin with his index finger. Applying pressure, he lifted Frank's head up so the human would be looking at him. Frank gasped when he was met with the gaze of the demon - his eyes, swallowed entirely by black, shining as they looked back at him. His skin was just as white, but his lips held no color, one streak of silver curling through his dark hair unlike the pure black it had been only seconds ago. Violent chills traveled down his spine when he looked into the pitch black of Gerard's eyes, voids of darkness in comparison to the beautiful hazel he was used to. Other than the coldness of his eyes, none of his features changed, his body just the same as it always had been.

"I am myself around you, mostly." Gerard trailed his fingertips across Frank's jaw, the curve of it, moving down to the tender flesh of his neck. "And you are the only human I've encountered that I visit every night. When I leave, I crave more. It is an empty existence when I am not able to touch you."

Frank exhaled shakily, relishing in the cold, gentle touch traveling from his throat to his jaw. He leaned into the demon, reaching out to touch him in return as the swelling of his heart took over the last bit of restraint he had on himself. It wasn't until he leaned up to kiss Gerard that he realized the demon was beginning to fade away. Swirls of humid black mist curled around his pale skin, slowly wrapping around his perfect limbs and his glossy hair.

"Don't leave." Frank cried softly, his voice as broken as he felt on the inside. Gerard shook his head, shushing him softly and holding onto the side of his face, his fingers slowly disappearing. He kissed Frank softly, his lips as gentle as the touch of a feather. Frank's eyes watered, arms wrapping around his fading form.

"I love you." Frank whimpered.

Gerard disappeared into an abundance of black mist before he could say anything more. The lingering curls of blackness slid out from the circle of his arms, caressing his naked skin as it moved across the bed and completely faded into the air around him. Coldness hung over the room, but it was not the presence of the demon, rather the emptiness Frank felt without him there.

He bundled himself into the sheets stained with blood, tears silently tracking down his face. His demon would return, his loved one, but nothing could chase away the pain he was forced to relive each time he stopped existing when the hour of three in the morning fell out of their grasp.

 

-

 

The use of praying was minimal when the soul was already sold off to an entity glowing beside the presence of the devil. Not slaves, but creations, dark mist and beautiful apparel to feed on the remaining purity inside the human soul as there was a prowling hunger sadistically brewing under the spirit of a demon. In paintings, such powerful beings were depicted as winged creatures swooping down onto earth to dig crooked claws inside the intestines of nude young woman draped over beds of luxurious silk. Fangs gleaming in the beams of moonlight coming to collect the entities digging into tender young flesh to feed, devour, and fly back into their home of fire and chaotic torture surrounding souls of the damned. The concept of minions to their master, horrendous creatures of the night crawling up from the depths of Hell, ugliness terrifying to send a chill under all victims before death came to claim them.

Death was not a mask of hideousness. Death, damnation, _demons_ , were the most beautiful creations the deepest parts of your mind longed for during the lonely hours of the night melting like quicksand inside a mind of plummeting thoughts. Vulnerabilities such as depression and anger let the scent of a soul carry out to demons blending into the frigid night air, seemingly invisible until the time for attack came. Plucking through thoughts, materializing into fantasies, the perfect trap for prey to give up on pleas for mercy and give into the intensity of the touch of darkness wrapping around their insides to wring out all of the good in trickles of blood. They came when the victim least suspected it, but also when they most needed it, the consuming and cold touch mimicking heat boiling blood just to open the soul up for the demon to sip the sweetness until eventually, none was left. Used, blissful, drained, until nothing seemed to matter in the end, and darkness conquered the host.

Frank was terrified. Terrified couldn't have been the correct term for the type of fear he felt quivering in the many particles creating his blood, he could fucking feel every part of him shaking from the intensity of the horror full blast in his very soul–at least, what was left of it, what he clung to with every fiber of his being crying out to him to save it. In lust, he was a hypnotized, sex deprived shell of a man writhing in a kneeling position in submissive mannerism as he was seduced by the entity wrapping slender pale hands around his purity to drag him down into hell with him when he was finished. In love, he was a miserable, festering collection of flesh and bone sliding under piles of blankets to fight against the dark only to be awaken by lustful hands peeling away clothing, finding purchase in hair and wounds leaking delicious blood only a demon would salivate so carnally for. Nothing kept him out, just as nothing could keep him in, two conflicting needs burning Frank alive on the inside.

Frank sprawled out on the floor as the hour neared three in the morning. The hour of the devil, of _his_ devil, but Frank couldn't take it anymore–this aching, itching, burning torture, the clash of sparks singeing his flesh coming from both desperate needs to love and condemn the demon crawling into his bed every night. If not to pull him apart through sex, then to piece him back together with kisses, touches he would have mistaken as tender if the sharpness of nails delicately piercing his skin in minuscule little cuts didn't snap him back into the tragic realization that he held not a man in his arms, but a monster, a creature feigning romantic movements of lips and tongue. Frank was so close to breaking and becoming what the incubus wanted him to be; a hollow shell, a host driven mad, and a soul to pocket and store inside a glass bottle sitting in a collection at his home.

Frank felt his sanity slipping away from him. He twitched, jumped at shadows, screamed at God, saw angels tapping at his window when the Time drew close, and dissipate altogether when the demon materialized. His youth was drained, skin pallid and cheeks hollow from the loss of appetite due to the hurt churning in his stomach like nausea. The burn of bile always rose in his throat, but never gave him mercy, and the wickedness of his misery left him as nothing of what he used to be. Once youthful, filled with dreams and the longing for love and sex with someone who wanted the same from him, entranced by music as he stepped out of mother's house for the first time on his own.

If only mother could see Frank now. Pale, tangled hair, bloodshot eyes, groveling on bruised knees with a rosary wrapped around his fingers so tightly that the tips turned purple. He shivered and shook like a leaf threatening to fall from the tip of a crooked branch, knowing the Time was coming, and the fiery lust in his gut was a desire embedded into his body by the demon, so intense and blasphemous as he prayed that his fists itched to punch through his skin to pull the flames out of him. If God would only listen, perhaps he'd be given mercy, and such an object was a sore hope for a poor man being broken by a powerful incubus.

"God, why won't you answer me?" Frank hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm _burning_. I know you feel me. If you created each and every human being, then why can't you see it?"

Clutching the rosary, Frank shifted to stare up at the ceiling, accustomed to the pain of the bruises on his knees.

"I've called to you thousands of times ever since Gerard came to me, why won't you listen? I need my savior, I need someone to take me away from this, I can't do it anymore!" Frank's voice slowly shifted into a higher volume, now moving into hysterics as he rose higher on his knees. "I can't stop it, it's like–it's like he's _eating me alive_ , he's taking away everything and it doesn't end! He makes me give in, he makes me feel these things I shouldn't, and I need it to end. Please, God, _please_. . . hear me . . ."

Frank stilled. Suddenly, his words choked up in his throat, like an invisible force or perhaps God himself wrapped his fingers around his throat to prevent him from saying any more if he valued his own well being. It was the time of the night where the quiet developed into an ominous chill, the darkness deepening and only allowing one physical thing to be visible in order to weaken the strength piled into Frank while he prayed, desperate for salvation. He trembled, a soft sob wracking through him, and all he could do was tightly grip his rosary and weep to himself as the Time he dreaded the most began.

It started with ice cold tingles fluttering down Frank's spine. The slivers of ice melted into alerted heat breaking under his flesh and his body soon began to sing, like the pull off a magnet drawing him in, and it was something only his physical being craved while his mind defied it. Frank whimpered from the sensation of his palms breaking into a cold sweat from the struggle of preventing his body from following the luring seduction of his darkest fantasy. The digging of the rosary's beads in his hands left imprints on his skin and he'd never felt so truly abandoned by all things heavenly than when the chilling hands of the demon appeared at the back of his neck, sharp nails tapping slowly where the curls of his hair began, achingly slow as they trailed down his upper back and another hand rested at the crook of his hip. Frank gasped sharply, freezing over like a block of unwillingly submissive ice, the tendrils of cold breath skating over his warmed flesh now being brought down a temperature by the freezing entity wrapping itself around him like a possessive vice sucking every bit of warmth out of him.

"If only God would listen to beautiful little creatures like you." Gerard's voice, velvet softness grating harshly against sharpened stones, rolled into Frank's ears, his arms wrapping around Frank's waist and slowly pushing the shivering human back against his solid chest.

"Please, don't." Frank faltered each time that demon fixated on breaking down the barriers in between them. He was a wicked enchantment, devilishly knowledgeable when it came to crawling underneath Frank's skin to dissect him piece by piece until Frank belonged to him, everything he could feel and taste was the beautiful demon enraptured by the noises he made while being whirled into a hazy state of painful pleasure. He could be crushed by this demon if the creature decided to do so, ounces of blood mixing into puddles of come dripped onto soft cotton sheets where the display of two connected bodies writhing in rough, relentless sex.

"Do you think God can hear you?" Gerard's fingers began to curl into the hem of Frank's shirt, snaking underneath to caress the soft skin leading down to the trail underneath his flannel pajama pants, and Frank shook his head desperately while his body began to give into the craving by a feeble twitch of his cock. "The moment I touched you, you belonged to me. God abandoned you and rested you in my hands."

"No." Frank whispered, frail in his voice, but filled with fire from an uncontrollable desire pooling into him whenever the demon laid his hands on him. A disgusting urge becoming the only thing he knew, anticipated and dreaded as two emotions mingling together in a battle for dominance. The first part of the deal always overcame him, sent him under a haze of submission the demon fed off of, leaving him to know deep down inside that he truly did belong to a demon. 

"Yes, dear, why do you think no one's come to save you?" Gerard cooed, a mocking bite against Frank's ear, and his hand reached further down to cup Frank in his pajama pants. Frank jolted, feeling the electric fizzle of the touch stirring his cock, drawing a whine of disagreement out him until it ebbed into a choked whimper as Gerard continued to rub. 

"Please, let me go. I can't take this anymore." Frank sobbed, watching his own body rocking forward into Gerard's hand without his permission; was his body not even under his control anymore? Was he created to become a whore to a creature of the night? Frank could feel the rage melting away to be replaced by streams of fog whispering across his brain, threatening to pull him under entirely. 

"It's my job to break you, human." Gerard moaned seductively, pressing his body against Frank, a hard erection digging into his skin and softly rubbing to draw out another noise slipping tight under Frank's flesh. "You're so close to being entirely mine, I feel it. You're so very special, I can't wait to drag you into hell with me." 

Frank coiled up underneath Gerard in a response to those taunting words washing horror over him, throwing himself forward to break the circle of Gerard's freezing embrace. He found himself being yanked back with an iron grip digging harshly into his hips, biting deeper into the soft flesh until he cried  out with pain and fear that those fingertips may pierce through the skin. 

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Frank cried, unable to move with the fingers at his hips. "I've given you enough, countless nights of you hurting me and letting you fuck me senseless, being forced to watch you leave every night with nothing but coldness in your eyes! _Mercy_ , you sick bastard, I'd rather die than ever let you touch me again!"

Words were useless against a being more powerful than anything on the earth combined. Frank's heart had been split in two long before he burst out his inner thoughts this evening, but now, the frayed edges tore themselves apart again as he faced the harsh reality of his own feelings. The horror he held inside towards the demon stirred like thousands of needles filtering through his bloodstream to create an awful static, but when his heart acknowledged sweet lips kissing his wounds after a long moment of being broken, he returned from being pulled apart with warmth annihilating all lingering feelings of being used. He fell deeply in love with his apparition of the night, the figure slotting their bodies together in the hour of three, but being the owner of his sanity during the rest of the time leading up to that very moment. 

Frank fell flaccid against Gerard, tears pouring freely, aching inside as much as his hips bruised under Gerard's fingers. He felt when they began to slowly loosen, leaving the skin throbbing with heated pain digging its way into his bones. He sobbed into the dark room, defeated and beaten down to the last shred of himself, wishing his death would come to him then and there. Maybe God had abandoned him, maybe he couldn't be seen as a child of the light any longer when he allowed darkness to enter his body in every form. 

"Sweet boy, fragile little lover." Gerard purred, the smoothness of his whisper being carried out into the darkness and into Frank's ears. Frank shivered violently, knowing no warmth lived in such a voice, but he always fooled himself into believing there was. Hands skimmed along the shape of his torso, fingers closing around the sides, and a pull of strength turned him around so he was displayed on his knees in front of Gerard. Frank shut his eyes with a squeeze of his eyelids, not wanting to be faced with a vision of everything he'd ever wanted in a man. He wasn't allowed to do so and the reigns tying him to the demon were used in action as he felt a cold finger pressing under his chin to lift his face up, somehow causing Frank's eyes to open against his will. 

Shining, darkened hazel eyes Frank knew were a front to be pleasing to his own eyes, but his core melted each time he was pulled into them, the energy of a black hole sucking him in. Pale skin, dark hair, the smooth slate of a milky white chest and an erect cock perfect between pale thighs, he was a vision of desire, a desire burning like an irritable itch demanding to be soothed with a scratch. Frank quivered as the demon leered at him knowingly, his finger trailing down to his thumping pulse point. 

"Just one more night and this will all be over." Gerard whispered to him at an attempt to be soothing. His face loomed closer, sweet and cold breath wafting across Frank's face; _irresistible_. "All of this pain will disappear and you will never be able to feel it again. Only sex, power, _freedom_."

Frank whimpered from a hand gliding down his chest, a finger angling itself at the neckline of his shirt and tearing it in a smooth line with the sharpness of a fingernail cutting through the fabric. He could hear the sound of it beside his own heavy breathing, the coldness of the air hitting his exposed skin. 

"God may have left you, but I never will." Gerard purred softly, eyebrows arching sympathetically at the tear escaping Frank's eye. His perfect lips moved out into a gentle pout and his hands rid Frank of the streams of fabric hanging off of his body, hands resting at his warm waist and pulling him closer. Frank went without resisting, enchanted by the resonating words promising devotion he so maddeningly craved. 

"But what if He hasn't left me?" The lingering shred of Frank's fight against Gerard spoke through his lips burning with a desire to kiss Gerard now that he was so close, shocked to find himself falling onto his hands and knees on the ground as the demon rose to his feet. 

"God is cruel, my dear. He thinks you and I are a sickening pair, he thought your love for me was impure, so he abandoned you." Gerard slowly backed towards the bed, beckoning with pale fingers and a crooked smirk as he glowed in the moonlight. A painting of disgraceful beauty as it was shown in medieval art.  Frank's body moved before his mind, crawling across the carpeted ground skidding across his palms to get to the compelling demon. 

"But I know your love is true, isn't it, pretty boy?" Gerard sank onto the bed, spreading his graceful, pale legs, his erection pink and pulsing between his legs as it bobbed slightly from his movement; Frank was hypnotized, crawling after him with hunger gnawing at his insides, bringing himself to the bed and moving towards the demon. 

"It is." Frank whispered, finding his way between Gerard's legs, and his eyes fell onto the cock awaiting for the worship of his lips. He raised his gaze to Gerard's face, his heart dropping into an unkempt pattern. "I love you, Gerard."

If demons held anything other than ice and fire in their eyes, Frank would have sworn that Gerard's softened at his confession of his romantic feelings. The inside part of Frank's mind was screaming at him to break through his spell, weakened the longer he gazed into Gerard's eyes, melting into a lust to please the demon, a craving to be shattered into pieces again no matter what the price would be. Frank whimpered, pressing his blushing cheek against the inside of Gerard's thigh and nuzzling it desperately. Silken and wonderful, soft hair brushing his lips as he kissed over the pale flesh. 

"And I love you too, pretty boy." Gerard drawled out like the finishing smoke gliding out from the rounded lips of a cigarette addict, ringing through Frank's bones even if he knew the words were untrue; demons couldn't love, they could only lust. Nonetheless, he mewled softly at the thought that Gerard said the words to please him. 

"Our time is limited." Gerard reminded Frank. With a watering mouth, he watched Gerard grip the base of his cock, rubbing his thumb over the thudding vein at the underside and stroking it all the way to the swollen head. "Make the most of it." 

Frank showed no hesitation in inching forward and slipping out his tongue to flatten it against the shaft of Gerard's dick. Quivering excitement charged his enthusiasm, soft noises humming in his throat as he rubbed his tongue over the velvet flesh, flitting it over the head, swirling it along the slit until his lips wrapped around the bobbing length and slid down halfway with an eager suck. The demon growled softly in appreciation. He curled his fingers into Frank's hair and gave a rough, stinging tug, suddenly shoving Frank's head down onto his cock. Frank choked from the intrusion almost slipping down his throat, sputtering as his eyes watered. He quickly relaxed his throat after a soft slap to his cheek telling him to fix it, breathing deep through his nose to lift his head over the throbbing length and sink back down with ease. His lips stretched over the cock in his mouth, but he was used to the girth, finding inexplicable joy in bobbing his head up and down until Gerard chose to take full control. The taste, the ridges and the soft skin against Frank's tongue, it was the closest thing to pleasuring his own self from how much he loved to ravish Gerard with his mouth. 

"Such a tight little mouth, I've taught you how to suck it just right." Gerard purred smoothly, moaning at the feeling of Frank's soft tongue rubbing against him before he gave a harsh suction, his cheeks hollowing out around him. Frank's eyes stung with tears when he took Gerard in deep, his cock almost entirely buried in his mouth. He paused, gathering himself, until Gerard let out a displeased noise and yanked at Frank's hair painfully hard. His lips thrust up into Frank's stretched mouth, choking him, using him as  vessel to gain pleasure out of. Frank allowed him to despite the tears spilling down the corners of his eyes from the gagging he learned to control soon enough, moaning from the harshness of fingers pulling so harsh at his hair that for moment, he believed strands were being plucked from his scalp. The pain burning in his scalp slithered down the base of his spine, twirling throughout his body and landing in his groin with settling warmth making his cock stand rigid in his flannel pants. He'd already been halfway to full hardness from Gerard's previous rubbing, and now, he pulsed as a fully engorged length hot and heavy between his legs. 

Frank sputtered out a cough as Gerard abruptly ripped his head away from him. A sting of saliva dripped from his parted, swollen lips still connecting him to the crown of Gerard's dick. The redness in his face only increased as he found himself yanked forward onto the bed, forced onto his knees, but even those were knocked away from underneath him in a quick succession. He was winded, gasping as his chin hit one of his pillows, and rough hands angled his hips for his ass to present itself to the demon making hungry noises dancing with lust from the radiating whorish need he consumed from the weak human on the bed. Frank whimpered loudly, hugging the pillow tight, his thighs shaking as they were nudged apart under the looming presence of the demon. 

"There's no fight left in you, is there?" Gerard tutted softly, hands splaying at the base of Frank's spine and smoothing upwards so softly, Frank tensed under the hold in preparation for sudden pain. "I've gotten you to submit to me completely."

Frank opened his mouth with a quiver of resentment inside him, but it all fluttered away in an instant the moment lips began trailing wet kisses down his back, edging towards the swell of his ass. He moaned without thinking, stomach muscles clenching together. 

"You'd let me do anything I wanted to you, wouldn't you, Frankie?" The demon purred, nails beginning to dig into Frank's ass cheeks harder the longer it took for him to respond. When the biting pain became too much of a sting for Frank to stay silent over, he yelped into the cold night air.

"Y-yes." Frank swallowed hard as the nails stopped slashing into his tender skin, but it wasn't over soon enough because blood beaded to the surface of the crescent marks, bringing coolness quickly falling upon his skin when Gerard's fingers let go. 

" _Mmm_." Gerard hummed thoughtfully, a chilling warped filter covering the noise to make it far from human. Frank tensed, his breath catching, and a cool finger slipped between his ass cheeks, drawing a line down to his exposed hole.  "I think you may be my favorite whore out of all the others I've ever had."

Frank's chest heaved as he was reminded of the past affairs the demon had been involved in, a heated swell of jealousy followed by a bone-deep pain resonating inside his heavy heart pounding against his ribcage. There was no time for his tiny sob to be pitied as it gracefully transitioned into a heady moan the moment Gerard's body pressed against him from behind. The demon's hard cock pressed up against the back of his thigh and cool lips left tingling kisses all along his back, hands skimming over his hips to the dips of the bone protruding where there had once been a healthy layer of flesh shaping them into soft curves Gerard enjoyed bruising. 

"So beautiful, so submissive . . . you'd let me just thrust inside this tight little hole of yours right now, wouldn't you?" Gerard purred against Frank's skin, his hand rounding his thigh and slipping between Frank's cheeks again to circle his hole with a smooth fingertip. Frank tensed greatly, well aware there was no preparation in store for him if he were to be penetrated at that moment. He gasped, his mouth falling slack, and all protest disintegrated in the form of a bated breath the moment Gerard dragged his cheek along his spine, tongue gliding over his skin with a chilling drag, and his hand reached underneath him to grasp his swollen cock already leaking with thin strings of precome. 

"Yes," Frank sobbed breathlessly, pushing against Gerard's and the hard shape of his cock pressing into him, "please, Gerard, anything. I need you." 

A sadistic laugh made the temperature in the room fall instantly by a few degrees, sinking into Frank's flesh now breaking out with goosebumps from the chill. Frank felt his ass being parted, cool puffs of air fluttering over his embarrassingly exposed hole, and the sensation left him shuddering with pure need. 

"And to think that only moments ago, you pleaded to your _God_ to save you." Gerard spat His name in seductive blasphemy, fire dancing around holy grace, and Frank shouldn't have found it so hot, but he did, and his dick throbbed between his legs, his thighs shaking. Gerard pet over his hole, spitting onto it, and Frank's hips gave a helpless kick from the sudden cold and filth. 

"You humans humor me so." Gerard whispered, lips brushing Frank's hole, his tongue giving a hard drag that made the human's body cave in  from the contact with a feeble groan wobbling in his throat. "You know who really saves you from your torturous little thoughts, Frank. You know who the only person is in this world that can make you feel everything all at once just with a touch of my tongue, don't you?"

Frank bit harshly into his soft pillow as another slow drag of Gerard's tongue glided over his asshole, fluttering over the nerve endings at his rim, the bolts of pleasure electric in the pit of his gut until it felt like the force of it was pulling his insides around. He moaned aloud, breathy and whiny at the end, needing so much more than this, but he knew Gerard was fucking with his mind yet again. 

"I do." Frank panted, groaning low in his throat from the flattening of Gerard's tongue over his hole which clenched in response--he needed to be filled, _claimed_ , pushed into the mattress until his body fell flaccid in a puddle of his own come and blood. His cells cried out for his, his head spinning from the touch of a tongue circling over his rim, and a whorish moan ripped free from his chest as the tip nudged inside. 

"Please! Please, fuck me, no more." Frank begged, his hips wriggling. A harsh slap was laid against his ass cheek, solid and stinging terribly, and his hips were yanked back into a stilled position, nails raking over the sides of his thighs as punishment for his eagerness. Tears filled his eyes as Gerard growled, soft cries and moans releasing themselves from Frank's throat. 

"Tell me who your real God is, slut." Gerard demanded, his voice the embodiment of a brewing storm attacking the peaceful quiet of the night. His hands quickly snaked across his body, finding Frank's throat, and his elegant fingers wrapped around it with a tight squeeze forcing the air out of Frank. He wheezed in shock, his eyes flying open, and his cock lurched as Gerard's cock ground down on his thigh--he got off to Frank's pain, and as sick and twisted as it may have seemed, Frank whimpered, struggling to filter air into his lungs. 

"N-no." Frank challenged all his world had become in less than a year, fighting to say the words over the desire to be fucked despite the horrible, writhing desperation that would fester inside of him like a rotting carcass of denial shredding the rest of his sanity. He gasped, the sound strangled and strange from the pressure cutting off his airflow, and tears began to fall from his eyes as one hand released his throat to grab his cock, roughly stroking to manipulate him into giving into masochistic pleasure. 

"Tell me, you whore, you know exactly who your God is. I'm going to fuck the answer out of you if you don't spit it out." Gerard tugged Frank's cock roughly, body knocking him down and pinning him to the mattress, strangling him with one strong hand. Frank's head swam and his mind screamed with defiance, but his body ached and longed and needed, flushing all over and trembling as his cock was worked into a swollen, pleasure filled mess underneath Gerard's working fist. 

" _No_." Frank gasped, his love a burden of anguish burning inside him, but he'd never once admit that Gerard was his God while there was still hope for mercy trapped somewhere inside of him. He pushed back against Gerard instinctively as all pleasure ceased and the demon was pulling his hand away. The hold on his throat disappeared and his brain throbbed as he gasped in large breaths, sputtering, his eyes watery from the lack of oxygen he'd been denied of. So quickly, his hole was spat against twice more, each time making Frank gasp and surge forward, and he listened to Gerard slicking himself with the lube he hadn't realized he'd grabbed a hold of from under the pillow during the onslaught of teasing stimulation cracking the cement holding Frank together. He trembled in deep anticipation, lifting his ass, spreading his thighs further for the demon positioned behind him.

"You'll learn not to defy me when you're all mine at last, sweet boy." Gerard's voice dripped with venomous sweetness, his tongue tracing Frank's spine until he reached the arch of his ass. The head of his cock pressed against Frank's hole, tapping against it harshly, and Frank keened highly, digging his nails into the pillow. 

Gerard's entry was merciless. The stretch stung and tingles flourished throughout Frank's entire backside now aching from the sudden stroke inside him. His back arched painfully, a cry ripping from his throat hoarsely, but the pain couldn't last long as soon as he realized how full he felt with Gerard, hot and throbbing, buried deep inside of him, nudging his prostate instantly as if he'd been build to stimulate it. He panted, his throat gritty and his teeth clenched, and Gerard pulled out halfway to tightly grip his hips in a bone splintering grip until blood rose from the split flesh caused by his digging fingernails. Frank howled softly from the pain blended into the pleasure of Gerard slamming back inside of him, beginning a quick pace shoving his body forward on the bed. 

His nerves burned each other from the great heat overcoming every part of him, flaring into his fingertips and his toes, every bit of him becoming nothing but a static shape of pleasure as soon as Gerard's cock sought out his prostate with each rough thrust forward. Frank's noises filled the room, bouncing off the walls, paired with Gerard's snarls of pleasure and the ring of skin slapping against skin. Frank swore he'd never be fucked this way again, that he wouldn't cry out like a whore from the biting cuts lining across his body from a sharp fingernail tearing his flesh, but he did, and he loved every moment of it as it brought him closer to what he needed the most every second. 

"There! Ah, _fuck fuck fuck_ , Gerard--" Frank gasped out, pressure against his prostate being applied by the head of Gerard's smooth dick shoving inside of him, and each touch to the swollen bundle of nerves delivered an orgasmic tsunami of sparks into his lower stomach. His cock hung heavily between his legs, trapped against his stomach and the bed with overwhelming friction. When he shakily tried to lift himself up, Gerard growled, pounding deeper into him, and he shoved Frank's head back down onto the mattress. Frank whimpered out loud, calling out the demon's name he carefully chose out of love, smothered by the mattress his cheek was smashed against. Gerard leaned down on top of him, a solid body with strong thighs and perfect wiry muscles pulled tight in his pale arms, almost a smothering weight until he positioned himself. Frank gasped from the emptiness inside him, everything falling too silent for one exact second.

And then, Gerard entered him again, gliding inside his stretched and glistening hole roughly, and Frank felt everything he couldn't before. He was so deep, so big inside him, stretching him wide and fucking into him at a harsh pace rocking Frank's body into a writhing mess of sweat and precome. Frank's mouth fell slack, noises mindlessly ripping out of him. He felt feeble and dominated with a body pinning him against the mattress helplessly, fucking him at an angle stunning his insides with pleasure, and nothing existed outside of this. Frank salivated onto the sheets without a care, his swollen lips glistening and his lashes fanning out at the tops of his red cheeks when his eyes squeezed shut. He moaned, high pitched, _whorish_ , and his lips rounded around the sound until they closed and a loud whine vibrated in his throat. 

"My precious little whore, look at how you fall apart for me." Gerard snarled against Frank's heart, panting harshly as his hips thrust forward to slow his movements. He settled for slow, sharp thrusts forward, knocking Frank's body a millimeter further up the bed with each movement, the headboard slamming against the wall in tune with the sounds. 

"Fuck! Oh god. Gerard, _fuck_ \--so good--" Frank said each of the fragments of his sentences each time Gerard snapped his hips against him and moved inside him. His toes curled and his knuckles were bone white from how tightly he gripped the pillow discarded above him. Sweat trailed down the sides of his face and he couldn't believe he'd gone so many years without this. Too much time had passed without getting fucked into the mattress in a literal sense, being presented onto his knees and brought to a submissive space where the dominant figure above him allowed him to feel everything he craved in a instant. 

Frank cried out in agony from teeth biting hard into the side of his neck, sinking into the soft flesh and clamping down until some parts of the skin broke. The pain flared down his shoulder, to his upper arm, throbbing and yet, despite the horrible pain making tears fall, his cock jerked where it was trapped between his stomach and the bed, leaking and wetting the sheets. He almost couldn't stand himself whenever the whore living inside of him growled and writhed in euphoria over pain, but he always gave into it, shifting into that filthy form with a loud moan rattling his core. 

"More." Frank purred, feeling blood cooling where the bite was, and a strangled cry ripped out from him as Gerard dropped his slow thrusts and pounded into him at a pace so quick, he could barely feel relief on his prostate whenever Gerard's cock slid out slightly. Sweat and heat made Frank's body twitch, ripple, moving under Gerard's commanding body. 

"Tell me who your God is." Gerard taunted, his tongue flicking over Frank's earlobe and making him shiver intensely. 

Frank swallowed harshly, crying out loud from the particularly hard movement inside him, until fingers were shoved into his mouth to garble his noises. His mouth watered feeling them shove deep into his mouth, gagging him, and he sucked around the digits dutifully while envisioning it was Gerard's cock. He hummed and moaned around them, squeezing his eye shut and feeling remaining tears escape. 

"Are you ready to tell me who your God is, little whore? So I can finally let you come with my mouth around your gorgeous cock?" Gerard's voice was sweet, promising seduction luring Frank in, and the intensity of the stimulation all around him made Frank slip from his grip to the last bit of his integrity. He pushed back against Gerard, sucking hard on his fingers, feeling familiar flashing heat doubling him over. He nodded frantically, humming an eager agreement forced out through moans. 

Gerard ripped his fingers out of Frank's mouth with a string of spit hanging from Frank's plump bottom lip colored rose red. Frank gasped for air, scrambling over the words floating through his head and soon becoming a rhythmic bang against his skull, moving to his chest, and he was made of the words he spoke next as Gerard continued to slam inside him with no signs of slowing down at any given moment. 

"You, you're my God," Frank whined out through a soft moan, dragging his tongue over his lips at the gravely noise of appreciation escaping the demon. " _Fuck!_ Y-you're everything, you make me feel so good, you're t-the only one that can-- _ahh, fuck_ \--make me come. _Please_." He gasped suddenly, his prostate aching from the abuse alongside the surreal pleasure, and he couldn't speak any more as his eyes rolled back into his head in the beginning of his orgasm. 

Quicker than he'd ever thought possible, Frank was caught up in an iron grip, Gerard's cock exiting him swiftly, and he was turned over onto his back. He gaped at the view of the ceiling suddenly appearing above his head, finding his legs were being parted in an instant, and he barely had time to look down to see Gerard in between them before his body was assaulted with multiple pleasures at once. The fingers once shoved in his mouth filled his clenching hole, crooking upwards and moving in and out of him, and Frank practically howled in pure ecstasy and Gerard eagerly took him into his mouth all the way down to the root. Frank's body arched, the amount of sensation too much for him to handle all at once when he'd been so close, and something dangerous fizzled in the atmosphere over the sound and the feeling of Gerard's tight lips wrapped around him, his fingers filling him when his cock couldn't. The darkness settled like a heavy weight on his chest, some part of him panicking internally as he looked down to see Gerard's eyes overcome with pitch black over the seductive fluttering of his lashes as he sucked Frank off. The pleasure was a fuzzy haze coercing Frank into believing nothing could exist outside of this glorious sex, but deep inside of him, he knew what would happen tonight. 

His soul would be taken and he'd no longer have a grip on himself.

There was no precious God, no angels hovering mercifully over a begging sinner too far deep into the darkness that there was no way of cleansing the filth inside of him. Frank sensed the acceptance rounding near the corner, just like his orgasm, and he spilled precome into Gerard's mouth as his moans all blurred together in one slutty sound. He ought to be ashamed finding that he'd rather be taken and ripped into shreds by a creature he loved rather than to spend another moment outside of pleasure to feel that crippling guilt again. There was no use in continuing and there was only one option left for him. 

A loud cry ripped free from Frank, his heart pressing against his ribcage and his soul kicking in his body for freedom made his body arch off of the mattress. He came with a wild surge of heat quickly taking over him, spilling into Gerard's mouth sucking him roughly. Frank's release was not only in the form of an orgasm. It was the release of guilt, of hope, of pure hatred colored red inside of him, things he decided to cut away from inside of them. Wherever he would continue on next, it wasn't required of him, and Frank was done fighting in a war he could never triumphantly walk away from. Tears soaked his cheeks, hot just like the come spilling out from his pulsing cock. He writhed, his body shuddering, fire burning inside of him and yanking at parts of him he'd never been aware of before. He gasped, losing sensation of Gerard's mouth around him when the demon pulled away, and he was fading quickly. He listened to his heartbeat beating impossibly quickly, vibrating in his bones, black blurring the edges of his fading vision until Gerard entered the direct line of it. His true form glowed atop of him like an angel burned at the stake, fiery and beautiful all the same, and the looming suffocation of evil surrounded him from the sin he fed off of. 

Frank sank under the tide of black, screaming inside at the disappearing noise of his heartbeat, and then, there was complete, utter silence transcending into serene nothingness. 

When he awoke again, he was surrounded by rich velvet, rousing to the touch of something just as smooth running along his neck. His body was peaceful, free of pain, free of anything he'd endured during a life where pain encountered every bit of his happiness and burned it alive. Energized, giggling quietly at the tickle of a gentle touch circling his nipple and soon sliding flat over his bare stomach. Frank's eyes fluttered and his gaze was met with soothing shades of darkness, adjusting quickly, and finding the demon laying across from him. They laid on a bed fit for a king, flickering candlelight beside them and giving off the subtlest of glows. The sensation Frank felt on his skin was Gerard's hand touching him gently, gliding over his naked hip and spreading his fingers out over the curve.

"Where am I?" Frank whispered. He looked up at the demon for answers, shocked to find no glowering resentment or fear hiding inside him when he looked into those pitch black eyes shining like onyx jewels. 

"Where you were always meant to be." Gerard answered softly. It was a foreign, tender tone he used, stunning Frank into silence. 

"Am I . . . I'm dead, aren't I?" Frank looked down at himself, fully naked with red velvet covers barely covering his body, and he was astounded to find his form healthy and glowing again, olive toned skin decorated with swirls of familiar tattoos and lovely hips he once adored about himself. Gerard's pale hand rested on one side of them, his thumb rubbing over the fleshy curve. 

"Yes." Gerard nodded slowly, a slow smirk pulling at his lips. "You knew when you were dying." 

Frank did. He released everything he clung to, he gave into everything he hated to learn to love it instead. The collapsing of his human shell, the fire blazing into parts of him that had never been touched before . . . he shivered at the memory. 

"You killed me." Frank whispered. The words were awful, wounding, even, but he didn't feel pain once he said them. 

"The only way I could love you was to kill you." Gerard's words strung out almost in a melody, his fingers swirling across Frank's waist and dragging him closer, his beauty a breathtaking sight. "I only did what I needed to do."

"But . . . isn't this what you do? Steal people's souls?" Frank's lips parted in confusion and remained open when Gerard's thumb dragged across his bottom lip in a slow, desirable glide. 

Gerard chuckled, continuing to surprise Frank with emotion displaying in each of his expression when he was used to lust, anger, and emptiness. 

"Of course." Gerard shrugged nonchalantly. Then, he was leaning forward, softness in the lines of his perfect mouth, and the blackness in his eyes disintegrated to reveal hidden pools of warm hazel trapped beneath it. His lips were so close to Frank's, he could kiss him if he wanted, he really wanted to, but Gerard was speaking again. 

"You still have your soul. I only rid of your human form to bring you down here with me." Gerard's fingers gripped Frank's chin gently, their noses brushing together. "I've told you before that you are the only human I've come back for. Your sounds, your body, the taste of your soul . . . it was the closest to love I've ever gotten to. But demon can't love humans, it's impossible. We can only love our own kind." 

Frank's breath hitched in his throat. Through rounded eyes, he gazed into Gerard's with questions fading off into puffs of air pushing through his lips. He blinked quickly, seeing confirmation in Gerard's eyes, and suddenly, the glassiness in them revealed Frank's reflection to himself in the smallest form. Swarming in a hazel film was his face as if he'd looked into a mirror, finding familiar features, but what shocked him so intensely that tingles burned under his skin was noticing the pitch black of his normally hazel gold eyes, a strip of white cutting through his dark brown hair. 

"You belong to me." Gerard whispered, blinking to tear Frank away from his frozen state, possessive words being overshadowed by something Frank never thought would appear in his voice; love. 

Frank should have been horrified to find he'd been changed into a form of being he'd never once considered becoming. Dragged from the human world, bewitched by an ethereal being he couldn't resist no matter how he tore himself apart to cling to his pride. Somehow, none of it boiled inside him as he thought it would, and if anything, relief was a cool kiss greeting him in this new life. He was free; no longer a slave to the night, no longer tortured by unrequited love and unstoppable sex chaining him and the demon to a pattern Frank grew to dread. 

He kissed Gerard, hard and filled with longing, and he'd never felt more complete than when Gerard kissed him back in a return of all the feelings he'd never been able to act upon. 


End file.
